Server virtualization and partitioning services may provide logical domains (LDoms). Each domain may be a full virtual machine with a reconfigurable set of hardware resources. Operating systems running inside of logical domains may be stopped, started, and rebooted independently. High availability clustering services may also be available for server virtualization products, which may provide failover ability for applications allowing applications to migrate systems or nodes in the event of a problem with a first system or node.
Server virtualization products may provide alternate I/O domains to provide I/O redundancy. However, high availability clustering services monitor I/O services only from a primary I/O domain and are not able to identify the state of the storage or network services provided through an alternate (secondary) I/O domain. The lack of monitoring may lead to unnecessary downtime for applications with alternate I/O domain configured. Additionally, high availability clustering may unnecessarily attempt to migrate the virtual machines from node or system due to a lack of awareness of an alternate I/O domain.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current techniques for monitoring virtual machines (guest domains) configured with alternate I/O domains.